


only hera.

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [33]
Category: Star Wars: Aftermath - Chuck Wendig, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: (and also nothing), (we've still got some Aftermath-type stuff going on ig), (well most of it), And angst, Because It Went Differently, Bedtime Stories, Dead Ezra??, Ezra's Dead Now, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Jacen Syndulla, Happy AU, Happy!Kanan, He Died In Jedi Night, Hera Syndulla Needs A Hug, Implications, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, Mama Hera Syndulla, Miscarriage, Oh Oops, Oops, Parental Kanan Jarrus, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Post-War, Pregnancy, Pregnant Hera, Second Child, Stories About Ezra, The Author Regrets Everything, There's a Lot of...., Unfortunate Implications, but mostly just for the timeline, but then, it starts out fluffy, tagged it as Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: This is her second pregnancy, due in a matter of weeks, and he still can't sense the baby.





	only hera.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what should’ve been (& what was); s p e c t r e s .](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846858) by [stardustgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl). 



> This stems from the Happy!Kanan (which I then angst-ified) AU that my friend helped me with (she provided happiness and I provided angst). This particular event wasn't directly mentioned in the AU, but thanks to a oneshot she wrote yesterday, I decided to write something that I'm now calling canon at least in the Happy-Angst AU (well, Kanan's Happy-Angst AU at least).
> 
> I apologize, and yes I did cry writing this. And yes, there will be more.

“Kanan...it came back positive.”

His head had jolted up at her voice in the first place and he had already started to rise, but now he broke into a wide smile as he approached, pulling her into an embrace before turning her so she was facing away from him, looking up with a soft smile.   
“So...about a month now?”  He felt her nod against his chest and his smile widened further.

“What do you think?  Girl or boy?” she whispered.  He hummed in thought.

“Girl,” he answered finally.  “She’ll be a girl.”

They were silent for a moment longer before Hera suddenly pulled his arms, already over her shoulders, so that his hands were on her abdomen.

“Can you sense her?”

He hesitated.

Nothing.  Nothing yet.  But Jacen had been Force-sensitive, and particularly strong at that.  Maybe...maybe she just didn’t have the Force.

“No.  Not yet.  But she might just not have the Force,” he added quickly, feeling more than hearing Hera’s quick intake of breath.  She exhaled much more slowly and tilted her head back to look up at him again.

“I’m not sure I could handle two Force-sensitive toddlers running around this ship anyway,” she said with a quiet laugh.  “It’s already crazy enough, and that’s with just you and Jacen.”

“Me, crazy?  Nah,” he teased, leaning down to kiss her forehead.  “What gives you that impression?”

She just laughed, shaking her head.  The smile was easy and plain on her face as she pulled away and elbowed him gently in the side.  “Have you  _ seen _ yourself, Kanan Jarrus?”

He smirked.  “Yes, and I happened to like what I saw.”

She only laughed and elbowed him again.

* * *

It was a matter of weeks instead of months now until she was due, and he still couldn’t sense anything.

Every time she asked, he told her it was likely that the child just wasn’t Force-sensitive.  But even still, she should’ve been at least  _ slightly _ attuned to the Force.

He continued to tell both himself and Hera that the girl just wasn’t Force-sensitive.

He didn’t want the alternative to be true.

* * *

“Daddy?  Why is Mama sad?”

Kanan sniffed, rubbing at his eye with his dry hand before glancing down at Jacen.  “Sorry, kiddo, what?”

“Why is Mama sad?” the boy repeated, expressive blue eyes concerned.  “I can feel her sads. It’s coming from in there.” He pointed toward the med bay door before dropping his hand, glancing up at his father again.  “And I can feel your sads, too.”

“She’s- Mama’s just--” Kanan broke off, burying his face in his hands.  Just a moment. Just one moment to compose himself.

He sniffed again, swallowing and rubbing at his eyes as he tried to keep his voice steady for his son’s sake.  “Mama’s sick, Jace. She’ll- she’ll be in med bay for a while.” He swallowed hoarsely again.

“What about Depa?”

How was he supposed to tell his son… _ that? _

“Depa...go ask ‘Bine for a bedtime story, I’ll- I’ll explain about Depa later.  It’s too late for you to be up anyway, kiddo.”

“But I wanna hear about Depa and Ezra!”

Ezra, too….

“Sabine’ll tell you all the stories you want about Ezra.  I have to wait up for your mother.”

“But  _ Da-- _ ”

Sabine arrived just in time.  “Jace, you want a story?”

“Yeah!  Yeah! Yeah!”  He jumped off the chair and ran over to Sabine, jumping up and down until she managed to calm him down long enough to pick him up.  “I wanna story about Ezra!”

“Well, Ezra was a very brave man, and he did some very important things, but the most important thing he did was listen whenever Kanan told him to go to bed, because one time he didn’t, and….”

As they walked away, Kanan managed to hear Jacen’s last question, one Kanan likely already knew the answer to.

“Why’s your bucket on, ‘Bine?”

He knew there were very few reasons why Sabine wore her helmet around them anymore, now that the fighting was mostly over.  And he had a pretty good guess as to her reasoning this time.

He sighed, burying his face in his hands and waiting for the medics to allow him in to see Hera.

And only Hera.

**Author's Note:**

> oops.


End file.
